Tea
the AEG "Winter Court I" online forum game. additions from the "[http://7scions.fallenash.com/index.php?topic=1040.msg13632#msg13632 Seven Scions" forum pbp game] General Information on teas: White tea: first growth tips-the end buds and leaves. Pale and light flavored. Green tea: Minimally processed, little oxidation. Thus the leaves stay green. There's a wide variety of quality and flavor. Matcha, used in the tea ceremony, is a green tea where the leaves have been dried flat and ground to powder Oolong tea: Moderately processed. Leaves are bruised and oxidized. Color ranges from from light-almost green/yellow-through reds to almost as dark as a black tea. Huge variety and some very complex flavors. Black tea: Leaves are oxidized and dark. Retains its flavor the longest. In fact Pu-erh teas (which are generally made of black teas) have been pressed into cakes and allowed to continue to ferment, very slowly, for years or even decades. Red 'tea': What is usually seen on the shelves marketed as red tea is not made from the same plant as the above. In the strictest definition, that makes it an infusion of Rooibos or Honeybush, etc. rather than 'tea'. Common usage, however labels pretty much any plant matter infusion to be drunk as 'tea'. Herbal 'teas' (technically 'tisanes'): Are also infusions made of all kinds of stuff. Common ones that are culturally appropriate: mugwort, ginsing, ginger, jasmine, chrysanthemum and other flower teas. Usually taken as medicine, but sometimes enjoyed for their flavor. Famous Tea Blends Choosing what tea to offer a guest can often be a subtle compliment, or an insult, and what tea to serve at a function is a decision that requires great care. Black Earth Tea- A rare tea grown in the Hida Lands, prized for its medicinal qualities. A rich tea that tastes slightly of iron. Rare, and too strong for many, it is often offered as a test. Ten Thousand Temples Blend- One of the rarest blends in the Empire. The finest tea raised on the Seppun estates is blended with spices including ginger and star anise. Very rare, to be offered such by your host is a great honor, universally. 'Black Needle Tea-' Black tea grown in the lands of the Matsu, smoked with pine, this tea is common to any bushi in the field, very bracing. Strong and bitter, a soldiers tea. Not suitable after the evening meal. Sometimes a subtle insult, or praise, depending on what circles you are walking in. 'Dark Oaken Macha-' A tea aged by the doji in oaken barrels, a rich and earthy flavour results. 'Kiss of Yume-Do-' A blend of herbs crafted by the Asahina, sweet and light. It is a natural sedative. It should NEVER appear at a meeting before the dinner hour. One cup is safe, two is fine if you have sufficient constitution, three will stupify anyone except perhaps one of Hida blood. 'Kuni Blend-' Extremely harsh blend containing barley. Has many other, more colorful names unfit for civilized company. The most common and most efficacious treatment for hangovers known to man. Often an insult. 'Gyokuro-Genmai Blend-' A Doji blend, a white tea that is incredibly delicate. The name means 'The Dew of Jewels,' it is made through a process that involves strategic shading right when the buds of the plant open. It should be enjoyed alone or else it's flavor is overpowered. Serving this excellent tea with a light snack is a common mistake for beginning courtiers. 'Maiden Hair Tea-' Grown in a very small area of the Bayushi lands. A highly prized tea both bitter in taste and smooth in body. Rare and somewhat bitter, not suitable after the evening meal. An honor to drink, but also often a test, given the taste. 'Phoenix Red Tea-' A red tea from the lands of the Asako. A blend with herbs that provides a soothing sensation, good for clearing the head. Served medicinally for illness as well as daily use. May be a subtle insult. 'Silver Needle Tea-' Famous for its crisp flavour and clean scent. A favourite among the Dragon Clan. Grown in several regions, it is a grand gift to offer a Dragon. 'Soshi Herbal Blend-' A herbal mixture, bitter but easily drinkable with honey. Aids focus and concentration. 'Strawberry Blend-' From the Mantis Isles, sweet with dried strawberries and strawberry leaves mixed with the tea. Suitable after a meal or as a snack. A favorite of children. 'Shiba's Sunset-' An oolong with a rich reddish hue. The scent holds a hint of citrus. ' Spring’s Smile-' A tea from the Phoenix provinces, from bushes planted in cherry groves and picked at the height of the blooming season. Category:Lore